


Find My Sweet Release [Podfic]

by Lauralot, sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Diapers, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shame, Wetting, shameboners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: "I love you, Bucky."“I know,” Bucky says, but Steve shakes his head.“Just because I’ve told you,” he says. “I want to prove it.”A recovery fic, where Bucky struggles with incontinence and Steve finds a way to let him know it's okay.





	Find My Sweet Release [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find My Sweet Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459554) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/ecn2hbj8yelwwvb/Find_My_Sweet_Release.mp3/file>

[ ](https://ibb.co/dad9Xe)


End file.
